Field of the Invention
The present invention is a medicine dispensing device provided with a programmable timer for signalling a patient at the correct time for taking their medicine and provided with a carousel having compartments prefillable with medicine which is manually rotatable in one direction in order to dispense the contents of only the next adjacent compartment.